HOLLYWOOD LOVERS
by Jaymie79
Summary: Jackie Collins Fan Fiction. My First Attempt
1. Default Chapter

Hollywood Lovers  
  
Lidia Vittorio stalked out of "The Scene" Nightclub , escorted by her bodyguard. In an obvious temper , Lidia flung herself in the limo that awaited out front. "Get me a drink , please ." She ordered. An unhealthy dose of vodka was immediately placed in her outstretched hand. Lidia knocked it back and put her empty glass in her bodyguards hand. "Thanks Max. Aaron was such a major shit head right now. Did you see him staggering all over the place, slobbering all over anything with a skirt?" Lidia looked at Max with her big brown eyes. The anger was so apparent that Max , a man of 7 Feet in height, felt a little scared. All the same he joked "I Thought you said you weren't the jealous type, Boss!" Lidia picked up a cushion and hit him. A brief smile hinted at her mouth. "I know it was out of character , I'll give him that." Max admitted. Lidia sank back into her seat. Aaron was fantastic. Well as fantastic as a man could be. Tonight he had managed to well and truly piss her off.  
  
The limousine rolled into the underground parking lot . Lidia's bad mood had almost been lifted by the time they rose up in the elevator to her apartment. All around her apartment were signs of Aaron. His Suede jacket , A bunch of flowers , his Photo. What she really needed was time too cool off. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Lidia ran a bath for herself and slipped out of her clothing. She slid into the bath slowly, and relaxed. An hour later , She emerged feeling tired. Donned in her satin nightgown , she put her head around Max's door. "Goodnight Max" "Turning in early?" Max looked at the usual insomniac before him in surprise. "Yes , I feel tired..weird!" Lidia said "Well go do it now before you change your mind!" Max said so sternly that they both laughed. "OK , Goodnight" Lidia slipped back into her bedroom and jumped into bed. Quickly she fell asleep and didn't wake till 5 am the next morning. 


	2. chap two

Chap 2  
  
Joel Hammer picked up his cell phone and dialed . "Yo , Geordie My man. You fix me up with two blondes for the party tonight? Suzy wants Dykes. Yeah Thanks." Joel lazed back in his seat , surveying the talent in the club. Charlie Dollar was at the next table with his arm around a young woman with waist length dark hair. Charlie always had Chicks. Joel sauntered up to them. "Hey Charlie , You coming to the party tonight? "You bet , Joel..Be there with bells on!" Charlie grinned. "How 'bout you love?" Joel asked the young lady. "I'd love to Mr Hammer" The Chicks eyes lit up and she looked faint. Maybe when Charlie got off her he could get a piece of the action. Star Fucks. All the same.  
  
Marina Pitte eyed her outfit for the wild party at Suzy and Joels. Slutty , Well designed and expensive. Perfect. Marina pulled the labels off the new clothes and gave them one more satisfied look, then pulled herself into the shower. Marco Zechaman was picking her up at nine. Marina did not plan on returning with him. Marco didn't know that yet. Standing nude in front of her huge mirrors , Marina sprayed herself with "Poison" and slipped the luxurious dress over her head. Then pulled the lacy thong up her slender legs. Marina was sure that tonight she would get her lucky break. These parties were the crème de la crème of Hollywood. Marco was buzzed up at around eight - thirty. "Hello Gorgeous!" Marco swooned at her as the door opened. His head bent to kiss her hand and Marina acted flattered. "Hi Marco. You look great!" She said , smiling and thinking how repulsive he was. Anything to get into Suzy's sexy party!  
  
Lidia had spent the day reading a new script that Bobby Rush wanted her to try out for . It was a fantastic script. Lidia was getting very carried away with it when she was interrupted by the sound of the telephone. "Where are you Lidia?"said a voice "Obviously at home." Lidia grumbled. "Who is this anyway?" "Meg , you idiot!Your best friend?!?!" Meg sounded a bit annoyed. "Joel Hammer's big party, Remember? You said you'd show!" "Oh . Yeah . I forgot. Aaron and I had a fight." Lidia mumbled. "Tell me when you get here. You wouldn't believe who is here tonight!!" Meg hung up, leaving Lidia to rush around and get ready. 


	3. The Party Begins

Joel Hammer and Suzy Fury's house home was lavish and exciting. The grounds were landscaped into a wonderland of Bouganvillea and Baby's Breath. Inside , nude portraits of beautiful men and women , Erotic statues and of course , the Host and Hostess were as Lavish and exciting as any paparazzi could have hoped for. Suzy was decked out in a designer label dress that dropped to the floor , with a revealing slit up one side and cleavage pouring out of the deep v neckline. Black of course. Joel was as always dressed in Armani, with his usual entourage of women , young and old , dripping off his sleeves. Suzy drifted from star to star , ignoring the rest.  
  
"Suzy! You Sex Kitten!" Johnny De Lion said as he draped himself around her small waistline." Why has it been so long between parties?" "Johnny , The last party was two weeks ago. You were there. Don't you remember that sensationally, Erotic Dancer we had? Suzy wiggled her bottom against his half - hearted hard-on. "Tonight, Wer'e having a different kind of show." She said slowly. "Oh yeah, How different?" Johnny wondered if it could be any more "Different" than the majority of live acts shown in the Hammer/Fury Household. Suzy slipped out of his grasp and waved over her shoulder. "Later, Sexy!" He called out after her. Suzy Fury. Just the kind of woman he wanted.  
  
Marco Zechaman's Limo' was greeted by red carpet . Marina stepped out and gave a graciously sexy smile , not waiting for Marco , she sauntered, swanning deliciously up the red carpet. This was the exact moment she had waited for. Media representatives snapping her in a frenzy. Marina tossed her coiled , curled, blonde hair over her shoulder, something which she practiced in front of the mirror at home , then tossed it back again . It looked much better that way. "Marina , Over Here!" "Marina Pitte" "You are looking Sensational tonight, Marina." Said a familiar voice. Marina turned to see Brad Stone , leaning up against the entrance. "Hey Brad. Looking sexy."Marina responded. "Mr Stone , Miss Pitte !!" A camera snapped them huddled up close in the entrance. "Looks like we're together."He said Not wanting to say that Marco had taken her , she just smiled. Taking her arm they walked into the gorgeous household of the rich and famous, Suzy Fury and Johnny Hammer.  
  
" 


End file.
